Down an Unpaved Path
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: Summer of Fifth year has come to throw Harry through the loop. His girlfriend is dead leaving him to raise their year old daughter Alma. Unsure of what may happen if Dumbledore found out about Alma they go into the Muggle world to hide.


I do not own Harry Potter, But I do Own Liz Julie and Alma and any other characters I make up.

Chapter 1

Harry had just arrived back at the Dursleys for the summer, and as soon as he had everything settled Harry ran a few streets over to see Julie and their daughter Alma. Harry had been dating Julie for a while and one mistake later they found out she was pregnant. Both had been deeply excited for their daughter and Harry had decided from the moment they found out that he was going to marry her.

Harry had reached the deep blue door and knocked. A yell of 'coming' came through the door before it opened, "Harry dear how are you?" Julie's mother Liz answered the door without her usual smile. Harry noticed immediately.

"What's wrong Liz?" He asked looking around her to see a year old Alma crying.

"It would be best if you came in Harry, Alma's been asking for you," Liz led him in to the sitting room where he took the couch, "Harry did Julie say anything to you last summer?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Liz what's going on," the urgency in Harry's voice made Liz flinch.

"Harry, Liz died last week. It was ruled as a suicide. She even wrote a will asking you to raise Alma."

Harry froze as the news sat in, tears silently streamed down his face, "This is probably the last thing you want to hear Liz." Harry couldn't even get the words out, he took the ring from his pocket and raised it so she could see.

"I was going to ask her if she would marry me. I know it would be too early but," He let the rest hang in the air.

Liz held strong for a few seconds before sobbing, "I had always hoped the two of you would get married. You both were so happy together, before you came along she never smiled as much."

Harry got up and hugged Liz, "I hope I can still have a mum out of you," Liz hugged him harder.

"You've always had a mother in me Harry," Liz whispered in his ear before releasing him, "go find Alma."

Harry went around the side of the couch and up the stairs. He walked down the hallway to the last door and gently pushed it open. The small room had two beds and a dresser squished between them and toys scattered in disarry on the floor. Alma lay on the farthest bed from the door. Harry minded the toys as he went over and sat on the bed.

"Hello Alma," Harry whispered pretty sure she didn't remember him.

"You me Daddy?" She whispered turning to face him.

"Yep, I'm sorry it took so long for us to meet. I met you when you were a baby but I was sent for by a friend," Harry told her remembering the summer of fourth year when Alma was born.

"It okay," Alma patted his hair, running her fingers through it.

Harry studied his daughter, she had inherited his black messy hair and her mother's blue eyes.

"Daddy, Nan says mummy is gone to heaven with angels," Alma stated.

"Your mummy joined my mummy and daddy in heaven," Harry told laying down next to her staring up at the ceiling painted the color of the night sky with glowing stars.

"You mummy an' daddy gone," Alma pulled herself up on her hands and knees to look at him, "You leave too?"

"Never Alma, I will never leave you," Harry promised and pulled her into his arms as she cried.

Harry looked over to the door and smiled at Liz as she watched them. She smiled back and turned away. Alma snuggled deeper her tears turned into deep breaths as she fell asleep. Harry carefully laid her back on the bed grimacing with every jarring motion he made. Finally he tucked her in planted a kiss on her curly head before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Liz," He greeted.

"Harry come sit," she pointed to a steaming cup of tea.

Harry sat and pulled the tea closer to him.

"Julie put together this scrapbook its full of pictures of her and Alma, I want you to have it Harry," Liz said placing a photobook in front of him.

"Thank you Liz. This means a lot to me," Harry told her.

"You're welcome. Harry I know that Julie gave you all rights to Alma but I was wondering if she could stay for tonight?" Liz asked looking in to her tea.

"Only if she can stay until I can find a place. I will not bring her to my Aunt's," Harry bargained.

"Of course Harry," Liz smiled at him.

Harry looked to the clock, "I have to run but I will be back for breakfast?"

"Yes you can come for breakfast," Liz walked with him to the door.

"Thanks Liz," Harry told her as he left the house.

1234567890987654321

Harry woke before the sun and made his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He cracked the eggs and thought back to when they had found out that Julie was pregnant, both of them had been terrified at first. At least until Liz had taken over and had given them the sex talk and asked them how they wanted to deal with the baby. Unsurprisingly they decided to keep it.

Harry was brought back to the present when Vernon had waddled into the kitchen, "Boy get the food and don't you dare let it burn."

Harry turned back to the stove and rolled his eyes as he scooped the food on the plate. Vernon grunted when the plate was set down in front of him, "Sir I was wondering if I could use the paper after you were finished with it."

Vernon looked over at Harry, "What for?"

"I know you don't like me and I thought the best way to get out of your hair would be to get my own place," Harry crosses his fingers behind his back.

"Only when I am finished with it, Freak," Vernon glared at him.

"Of course sir," Harry said going to fetch the mail before the rest of the Dursleys made it down for breakfast. Harry shuffled through it, nothing for him as he set it next to Vernon.

"Petunia wants you gone before she gets up," Vernon said through a mouth full of food. Harry shrugged and left taking the discarded paper with him to look at while he walked.

Outside was chilly and damp, Harry pulled his sweatshirt tighter around him as he shuffled through the paper till he found places for sale. A two bedroom apartment caught his eye. Harry ran the rest of the way to Liz's excited that he may of found a place for them.

Harry knocked gently on the door and let himself in, "Liz it's Harry," he called as he walked into the kitchen to see Liz and Alma eating.

"Good Morning Harry," Liz greeted pointing him to a seat as she got up and fetched him a plate.

"Daddy," Alma squealed before shoving another bite of breakfast into her mouth.

"Good Morning Cub," Harry kissed her curls before sitting down.

"I see you brought the paper," Liz said as she set the plate in front of him.

"I found a place, but I was wondering if you would be willing to come look at it with me and I will need someone to sign forms to allow me to be emancipated. Would you be willing?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," Liz gently grabbed his hand.

123321

Just throwing out there if you have read any of my other stories there will be a poll to see which I should update next


End file.
